Meant To Be
by Defying-Gravity-97
Summary: When Noah Puckerman finds himself coming across an inner struggle, he wonders if it was by mere coincidence if Kurt Hummel was the one to cause him to go through those changes.


He had no idea how it had occurred. There had been no signs, no warning whatsoever. It hit him one night, out of the blue, and he was hit as though lightning had struck his head. There they were, those big blue eyes staring up at him, those lips that had turned scarlet after having been kissed and sucked so roughly, the smooth pale skin contrasting with his tanned one, roughened through the years by the sweat caused by football and the chlorine from the pools he cleaned for pocket money. And then they engaged into what he had to admit was the most glorious sex he had ever experienced, and nothing –not even the fact that it had all been but a dream- stopped him from reaching his climax like he never had before by the end of it. He had no idea how it had occurred, but one thing was certain: from that night on, after that erotic dream… Noah Puckerman was sexually attracted to one Kurt Hummel.

Had there been further functioning neurons within that brain of his, already burnt by his illegal intake of alcohol and weed, Noah would have been more worried about the complex inner battle that was the uncertainty with one's sexuality than by how that would affect his social status at school. He was comforted by the fact that, regardless of the gender of whom he slept with, his muscles remained just as strong and he was just as capable of kicking anyone's ass should they dare to defy him or question his manhood. Puckerman was all man, and that he had it exceptionally clear. Whether he wished to sleep with girls, with guys, or a freaking horse, to his eyes, he would remain the same feared badass he had always been and would most likely always be.

At that particular moment, the jock had more important things in mind. Not things that actually mattered per se, but things that were on top of his poorly sorted list of priorities. And that problem was that his hormones would give him no rest until he turned that erotic dream into reality and he had Kurt Hummel screaming at an even higher voice than the one he already spoke with. If he had shared those thoughts with anyone he knew, they would not had been surprised. After all, what was there to expect from a teenager that thought with his penis? His only mishap, however, was the fact that even though Kurt found himself oddly drawn by stupidity –as evidenced by his long-term crush on one Finn Hudson- Puckerman's proposal was not one he of all people would find particularly charming. Especially when one considered the young boy remained a virgin and would certainly not waste such a pure virtue with someone like him. But figuring that out involved a whole lot of thinking, and that was definitely something Noah was not willing to go through. Another fact that would have also failed to surprise anyone who knew him.

Merely hours after the dream had taken place, Puck found himself in school, believing the mission he had assigned himself would be so easy to perform, it would almost be like an erring for him. After all, that was not the first time he had found himself wanting a particular someone, and usually all it took for his wish to turn into their command were a smooth line or two and a flash on his smile. After that, all there was left to do was for him to have his way with them, satisfy his urge. Now that he thought of it that way, it sounded to Noah as though he were some kind of animal in the wild, and while that would worry some people, to him, it made him even more of a badass.

"Hey, there, Tinkerbell." he greeted the countertenor as he walked his way through the parking lot, and couldn't figure for the life of him why he believed name-calling would help his game.

"Alright, let's do this." replied the Sophomore as he slid his Ray Bans off and scarf, believing they were about to go through their everyday routine, in which Noah and his "buddies" would toss the helpless boy into the dumpster he was currently standing next to. "Hold my purse."

"Look, Kirk, I'm not about t—You just called that your purse?"

"Yes, a man purse, a purse for men. Educate yourself, will you?" Kurt demanded, feeling free to insult the member of the football team since he would waste his time being nice, considering nothing would stop him from tossing him into that dumpster that usually gave him nightmares. "And my name is Kurt."

"Uh, yeah, men don't carry purses. Men carry bags."

"Well, this man carries a man purse. Now, are we gonna do this or not? I'm late for Biology."

"Relax, I'm not here to dump you. Well, not yet." Puck rushed to correct himself, since in spite of his sexual desire for the other male, there was no way in Jewish Hell –even though he seemed oblivious to the fact there was no such thing—that he would find himself in a relationship with a guy. A casual encounter; that was all he wanted.

"I don't have a free period until eleven. My body won't be able to handle to anxiety until then, so, please, search within yourself for some manners, save me the time and trouble, and just go for it."

"Oh, I am going for it." Noah pointed out and Kurt watched as his usual arrogant and intimidating expression morphed into a smirk… A nearly seductive one. "I am going for it. With you. Right now. Behind the bleachers."

Kurt did not know if what he wanted was to run away even though the boots he had chosen to wear that day were most definitely not made for running, or to smack the jock across the face for making a joke of such an awful taste. Even though he had never revealed his sexuality to anyone just yet -not even his own father-, he was definitely making no attempt to conceal it, as evidenced by his extravagant taste in clothing and his fanning himself with his hand whenever the football team, and particularly its quarterback, walked by him on the hallway before he was slammed against the lockers. He had been mocked for his fondness of his feminine side since the age of five and in the most unimaginably cruel of ways, but never had he had a bully pretending to be interested in him. What was his aim anyway? To steal his clothes and leave him naked behind the bleachers? To lock him inside a bathroom once they were there? The options were endless and one more twisted than the next. But when he looked into Puck's eyes, part of him began to fear that was no joke.

"Okay, that is definitely not funny. And, frankly, it's a lil' bit disturbing." Kurt commented, not noticing until his small gasp before he spoke that he had been holding his breath all along.

For every step that he took back, Puckerman took one further, closer to him, and for a moment, he felt like a baby rabbit, pointlessly attempting to escape the stalking of a hungry wolf. Even though they were out doors with no walls surrounding them, Kurt felt trapped, and whatever it was that the other student was up to, he was almost sure he would not enjoy it. Meanwhile, Noah was invaded by a completely different concern. From time to time, he would glance around and make sure there was no one looking their way. A single witness of that scene would mean he would be the one tossed to the dumpster or locked in a bathroom at the end of the day. And at the same time, with each second that ticked away, his desire for Kurt only grew stronger.

"This ain't no joke." he assured him, although he was having a hard time believing so himself. "Look, come on. A couple of minutes of fun behind the bleachers, we move on with our lives, no one has to know. Come on, you can't tell me that one look at this," Noah paused to gesture at his own body. "doesn't totally make you want me."

"Alright, becoming further and further disturbing. Look, stop, jus—Stop!" Kurt had to nearly plead for the jock to quit walking up to him, both his breathing and heart beating rate becoming irregular due to the stress that unbelievable situation brought upon him. "L-Look, I don't know what this is about." he went on despite his shaky voice. "I don't know if someone told you I was a girl down there, if this is a sick joke of yours, or if you're serious, and, quite honestly, I don't know which one of those options is worse. But this—This isn't funny. It's not, it's—…" He had to pause and take a hand to his chest to stabilize himself as he breathed in and out deeply like he had learned in yoga.

Noah did not know if what the boy before him was having a heart attack, a stroke or simply a panic attack, but whichever it was, he most certainly did not feel good about being the cause of it. He was not one to emphasize with others, therefore, he had not stopped to consider for even one second how implausible the whole situation appeared to be for him. After all, it was not everyday that one had the person that seemed to have made it their mission to make one's life miserable, to suddenly turn into someone who switched teams that swiftly and suddenly wanted them in their bed. And given all the psychological torture Kurt had been for being the way he was, he could not take the matter naturally and guess that it had all actually occurred as rapidly as Puck put it.

He had got so lost in his train of thought, that he barely noticed it when Kurt walked past him and left as quickly as his boots allowed him to. For a brief second, he was almost certain he had even spotted tears struggling to leave his eyes, and as he looked over what had just happened, guilt landed on his stomach like a brick fallen from a height of ten feet. Only now he realized he had appeared as an absolute sexual predator; either that or as a complete jerk, willing to pull off the most cruel of practical jokes had any of Kurt's theories been true. It was all so unpleasantly overwhelming, Noah decided to do what he always did when it came to his feelings: swallow them, bottle them up and wait for his anger issues to find him something or someone to beat up so he could get it out of him. That was, after all, once of the main reasons while he had joined the football team… Well, that and the fact that he was convinced joining the team would turn him into a chick magnet, not that that quality would be of any use now that his target was a guy. It was a lot easier to pretend none of that had ever happened and to move on with his day as usual.

But later that night, Puck's dream was entirely different. Those same blue eyes were now blood-shot, and those same scarlet lips were moist due to the tears that landed upon them after rolling down that same smooth, pale skin. Noah spent all night brushing those tears away with his thumbs, and when he woke up, it was not pleasure he was experiencing, but a tight knot at the entrance of his stomach, a grief that seemed to be stuck in his throat, and a paralyzing fear caused by the fact he was even experiencing all those feelings. He could simply bottle it all up like he had the day before –and, as a matter of fact, he did—but he could not ignore that for the teeniest, tiniest moment he began to wonder if it was just sexual attraction that drew him to Kurt Hummel.


End file.
